Welding helmets provide protection for a user during a welding operation by typically protecting a user's face, including his eyes, nose, and mouth, from weld spatter and/or debris. Welding helmets, typically formed of a rigid heat resistant material, may additionally provide protection for the user's chin and neck; however, this coverage is integral to the entire helmet. This is disadvantageous because it provides limited flexibility for a user to be able to rotate their head while wearing the welding helmet without interference between the bottom of the helmet and the user's neck or chest. Additionally, the chin and neck protection arrangements of current welding helmets are not exchangeable or customizable based on a welding operation to be performed by the user. Thus, if a user desires a different chin and neck protection, the user must switch to a different welding helmet entirely.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements may be useful.